Reunited
by zefronlover19
Summary: When Maddie is called to come aboard the Tipton to help out with problems aboard the ship, she never realised that she would be seeing the one guy she thought she would never see again...Trevor


**Reunited**

**Chapter One- "We Need You"**

On board the deck of the Tipton SS there were many guests standing and sunbathing as the sun gazed down on them. When they boarded the ship most of the guests expected peace and quiet but that's not what they got. Mr Moseby walks out of the lobby after he heard the moaning and groaning of the guests, but that's not only what he heard, from the distance was the sound of people screaming and thuds on the wooden deck. The eyes of Mr Moseby's widen largely when he saw the amount of guests falling to the ground. He knew the two culprit's who were involved in it, it had to be none other than the "troublesome twins", the "terrible twins", there were many words that Mr Moseby would call them but they weren't heard by anybody's ears.

Coming crashing through the crowd where of course the troublesome twins. Zack was carrying a book which on the front read "Cody's Important Work", whilst running through the crowd, he would accidently bump into them, knocking them off their feet and flying face first into the wooden decking floor. Zack didn't knock too many people off their feet, most of them where knocked off their feet because of Cody, rushing to try and get his book back off Zack. He had to have it, it was the most important thing that he treasured.

"Zack, give me back my book, you idiot" Cody yelled as he bumped his way through the crowd of people, following with a wince and a scream and followed again with a thud. Mr Moseby's brow was lowering and lowering with the redness in the face that followed

"You're just gonna have to come and catch me first," he said with a snigger, he turned and carried on running, not looking where he was going, Zack bumped into another person but when he hit the person it felt like a wall of bricks, the person didn't fall this time. Zack reached his hand back to feel the person. He felt the face of the extremely angry Mr Moseby. "This doesn't look good" he said with a little bit of worry in his voice.

Cody stopped in his tracks when he saw who Zack had bumped into. Cody's face was no longer angry with his brother for stealing his book but was motionless. He didn't know how he felt now, scared, worried for his brother and himself for what Mr Moseby was going to do to them, Cody whistled and places his hands behind his back, he slowly backed away hoping that he hadn't noticed him. Too late, as he turned around he felt a heavy hand grab his shoulder. He was caught. Turning around slowly he saw Mr Moseby staring at him with angry eyes and he could have sworn that he saw steam coming out of his ears. He looked to side of him, seeing his brother in his other hand.

"Zack, Cody," Mr Moseby said with his angry voice. "What have I told you about running around on the deck, this is not a play pen, I thought your mother sent you on this ship to make sure that you behave yourself and not act younger than what you actually are?"

"I'm sorry Mr Moseby," Cody said with a shaky voice. "It's just that Zack took my book whilst I was working and that book has a lot information in it and hard work in it." Mr Moseby growled with anger, his head turned towards Zack, who had a cocky look on his face. He didn't look scared at all, but then again, that's how he's always looked and behaved.

"Zack, what have I told you about being immature and stealing your brother's stuff and then running around on the deck. I have had enough of you two. You have disrupted the guest and for the look of things, it looks like you've given them some almighty bruises," he let out another growl, looking back at Cody. "And just because your brother has taken your stuff doesn't mean that you can come running around the deck, knocking people who wanted to enjoy a cruise over!"

Cody nodded his head "I'm sorry Mr Moseby, I'll make sure the next time he does this then I'll come running to you because I don't want to get into trouble again because of this tool over there."

"Did you just cool me a tool?" Zack exclaimed

"Yeah I did, you underachiever" Cody snapped back. Zack tried to walk towards Cody when Mr Moseby gripped him tighter and pulled him back, growling at both of them now.

"I have had enough of your behaviour," he said with a snarl. "I will have you punished"

"Punished?" Zack said with a short laugh. "What are you gonna do, make us clean the deck?" He said with another short sarcastic laugh. A smirk appeared on Mr Moseby's face, as if he had an idea

"You know, Zack. That isn't such a bad idea" Mr Moseby said to him

"Oh great, now you've done it, why didn't you just throw it in that we clean the deck with our toothbrushes," Cody threw in with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"That isn't such a bad idea, I will give you your tools and you'll start tomorrow, after class" he smirked and let go of them. "And if I hear another guest screaming and falling to the ground because of you two misbehaving, I will make your punishment a lot harsh. You hear me?"

"We hear you, Mr Moseby," both Zack and Cody said at the same time. Mr Moseby turned his back to them and walked towards all of the guests, making sure that they were okay and supplying them with complimentary stuff. Cody turned to Zack and threw his hands up in the air dramatically

"You had to go and make our time on this boat more exciting, didn't you?" he said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. "You know, I thought that maybe going on this cruise would've been a good time and we would have fun, but oh no, you had to make it worse." He turned his back to him and crossed his arms across his chest and huffed exaggeratingly. As he had his back turned both Bailey and London walked towards them. London was looking at her nails, not caring about the people surrounding her. Bailey tapped Zack on the shoulder

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong with him or do I have to guess and say you had something to do with it?" Zack turned and looked at her

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that he's such a baby when I take his stuff." He shot back at her.

"Well maybe you should realise that maybe you're the one who's at fault here." She walked over to Cody and tapped on his shoulder. "Tell me what he did." As Cody turned around he explained to Bailey what had happened. More arguments started when Zack jumped into their conversation. London was still looking down at her nails and then shoots her head up quickly

"Guys, I've just remembered something." They stopped arguing and looked at her

"What are you talking about now, London?" Bailey said to her.

"I'm getting a diamond ring today." She clapped her hands and started jumping up and down. The twins ignored her clapping and cheering and turned back to one another and the arguments kicked off again. Bailey looked at both the twins and at London. She rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, she dialled Maddie's number and pulled her phone to her ear

"Hey Bailey, what's up?" Maddie said on the other side of the phone. With a sigh, Bailey answered

"Maddie, I need you. We need you. The arguments have got worse and when you came the arguments stopped. Please, can you come along?"

"What? Like now? Bailey, I'm still in school, it's an important year" Maddie replied.

"Look, I'll ask London to do you a favour and pay for it, please, I need you to here and to stop it. Please" she said with a sigh. There was a long pause until she heard Maddie's voice again

"All right. I'll come but as long as London pays for it because you know what it's like in my family for money." Bailey looked over at London who was still cheering and jumping up and down.

"Yeah, I think I'll get London to pay for it, I think she misses her friend Maddie right now"

"Then, I'll come. I'll see you soon, Bailey." Maddie replied back to her on the phone

"See ya soon, Maddie." She hung up the phone and looked over at London, she walked quietly over to her "London, could you do me the biggest favour, please"

**Chapter Two- "Maddie's here"**

Two days had passed and there was still no sign of Maddie. Sitting on the deck looking out at the ocean, Bailey waited for her friend she met last year. She needed her as she was the only one who could cure the arguments and make them all stop. As the boat had docked into the bay of Boston, Bailey waited and waited for her friend to board the ship but there was no sign of her. She closed her eyes and looked away. Her friend wasn't going to come. But then she heard something behind her. The sound of a suitcase running along the decking on the boat

"So, where is all of the trouble that's supposed to be happening?" Bailey turned around to find her friend Maddie standing in front of her. She threw her arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh thank god you're here, Maddie. It's been a living nightmare lately" Bailey said to her. As she withdrew her arms, she looked at Maddie who stared back at her

"Don't tell me. Zack's been messing around Cody's head and stealing stuff and making the guests on the ship fall over?" Maddie replied back to her, placing her hands on her hips.

"How did you guess?" Bailey asked in shock

"Trust me, when you've worked long enough at the Tipton and been around the Twins for as long as I did then you would understand how easy it is to read them." Maddie looked around the boat. "Well the boat still looks the same but a little bit cleaner. Don't tell me that Moseby has had them clean the decking?"

"He's even had them scrubbing with toothbrushes." Bailey said back to her. Maddie flipped her hair back and placed her hands back on her hips

"Don't tell me, Zack mentioned the cleaning the deck and then Mr Moseby said that it was a good punishment and then Cody had to make it worse with a sarcastic remark?"

"How did you know that?" Bailey said in shock, she couldn't believe what Maddie had said as it was the complete truth. Her mouth drops and eyes widen.

"Well, once again, if you've known Zack and Cody in a crowd place where they've caused mischief then you would understand how I would know it." She looked around the ship again. "Anyways, where is everybody?"

"Well Zack and Cody are cleaning the decks with the toothbrush and London is most probably looking in a mirror and telling herself how gorgeous she is"

"Or she's jumping up and down saying" Maddie imitates London's movement "yay me" clapping her hands together. Bailey laughed and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Maddie, you don't realise how much I have missed you. We are so much alike." Maddie wrapped her arm around her neck and looked at her

"And that's why I said yes when you invited me, plus London's paying for all of this and I really need a break, you have no idea how hard school is working me"

Zack and Cody were scrubbing the floor with the toothbrushes that Mr Moseby had supplied them with. Cody wasn't looking at the floor, he was glaring at his brother, his eyebrows furrowed and his teeth clenching together. Zack looks up at him

"Don't be looking at me like that, you're the one who suggested that we scrubbed the floor with the toothbrushes" Zack shot at him. Shooting him another evil stare

"But if it wasn't for you in the first place then we wouldn't be in the predicament." Zack looked at him with a confused look on his face. Cody rolled his eyes and said in a slow voice. "Predicament means situation"

"Oh," Zack nodded and smiled and looked down at the deck, carrying on scrubbing it with the toothbrush. Cody carried on glaring at him and shaking his head. The clicking of heels appeared behind him. Zack looked up and saw Maddie standing there with Bailey

"So, are you two just gonna sit there all day or am I gonna get a hug off you?" She said to them with a smile on her face. Zack rushed up at the same time as Cody, they both hugged her from the side. Wrapping her arms around both of them and pulling them towards her.

"Maddie, what are you doing here?" Cody asked her as he pulled away from her

"Does it matter, she's here." He looks at her and raises an eyebrow, nodding at her "Hey there, sweet thing"

"Hey Zack" she pushes his arm softly. She looks at Cody "And to answer your question Cody, the reason I'm here was Bailey here called me up telling me that you two were arguing too much and I'm here to solve it. So you gonna stop it whilst I'm here?"

"Anything for you, sweet thing," Zack replied back to her, trying to flirt with her. Maddie of course always knew that it never worked. She ruffled his blonde hair

"Oh you" she said in a baby voice. She looked back up at them "Has anybody actually seen London?" And from there she heard a scream, the typical high pitched London scream. She turns around to her voice and saw London standing around five metres away from them.

"Maddie, is that you?" She carried on screaming

"Yeah, London, it's me" she replied back to her. London shuffled her way over to her, wearing her new designer flip-flops that dragged along the floor. She finally reached her and hugged her. She leaned back and looked at her hair, looks at her in grimace

"I see the ocean didn't do much for your hair." Maddie looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

"Actually I just had it cut." London looks around and fake smiles

"Well it looks amazing." She turns to Bailey and whispers "She could've fooled me." She said it with a little snigger. Maddie opened her arms out wide and shakes her head

"You know, London, I can hear you; you've never been a good whisperer." London shakes her head and looks around

"I'm so glad that you're here. I've missed you so much. I've missed shopping and telling me that I look good." Bailey opened her arms out wide and shakes her head

"What am I? Some tag along?" London waves her hand in front of her

"Of course not, it's just, Maddie always says I look good and she's never wrong." She giggles and drags Maddie away with her. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"I think I have a fair idea." Still being dragged along the deck towards her room

**Chapter Three- "Surprise Visitor"**

Another week has passed and the arguments had stopped since she'd been there. London, Maddie and Bailey would hang around all the time and would go shopping on the Tipton SS shopping centre. The ship docked at the port of Florida. London was looking at the people boarding the ship.

"Hey Maddie" London called whilst leaning on the railings of the ship. Maddie walked over to her and leaned on the railings

"What's up?"

"Remember that time when all those nerdy looking geeks came to daddy's hotel? She asked her. Maddie looked at her strangely

"You actually remember that? I would've thought you would've forgotten?" she questioned her.

"Well I did but then I saw all of those nerdy looking geeks over there and I remembered it. Wasn't that guy who you kissed a nerd?"

Maddie groaned and rolled her eyes "Don't remind me of him. He argued with me and doesn't want to do anything to environment. Okay, I admit he was gorgeous but he cares nothing about the environment." London rolled her eyes.

"Here we go again." Bailey looked at them, not understanding what they were talking about.

"What are you guys talking about?" London turned to her

"Okay, about two years ago, a bunch of nerdy looking geeks showed up at daddy's hotel for thing for nerds"

"It was a merit scholar, you know something that London would never go to and understand." Bailey giggled alongside Maddie. London glared at her and looked back at Bailey, holding her hand to the side

"Anyways, there was this really cute nerd and he asked me out and we went out on two dates"

"Wait a minute. I thought you said that you kissed him but you went on two dates with him?" Bailey butted in and question, she wanted to clear up what she'd just heard.

Maddie sighed "Yes, London went out on the date with him but she had no idea what he was talking about because he was really smart and London isn't." She started giggling with Bailey. Bailey looked up at London who was just standing there looking at her nails. She tapped Maddie on the shoulder and nodded towards her. Maddie turned around and looked at her. "I wouldn't worry about her, she doesn't listen to most things anyways" she turns back to Bailey "because most of the time she doesn't know what we're talking about, if it's not about her she doesn't listen." Maddie turns around and looks at London again. London looked up and shrugged her shoulders

"What?" Maddie and Bailey both looked at each other sniggered. They both said at the same time

"Oh nothing." London shrugged once more and looked back down at her nails, looking at her reflection of herself in the shininess of her pink nail polish. Maddie looked back at the people boarding the boat, and there was the shock her life, she noticed somebody that she hasn't seen in a long time. It was none other than the guy that she kissed after an argument with him in the art gallery. Maddie's eyes widen and said under her breath "Oh god, no." Bailey looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"Is everything okay, Maddie?" She asked with concern. Maddie moved quickly behind Bailey and ducked behind her, hiding herself. Bailey looked over her shoulder at her. "Maddie, what is going on? Who are you hiding from?" Maddie carried on hiding behind her, cursing under her breath. Bailey looked at the people boarding the ship and looked at them confused. "Maddie, who are you hiding from?" London looked up from her nails and looked towards where Bailey was looking; she noticed him and turned around shrugged her shoulders

"She's hiding from the guy that we were just talking about a moment ago." She looked back at her nails, acting like it wasn't a big deal. Bailey looked at her in shock. "He's actually boarding the ship. Which one is he?"

Still looking down at her nails "He's the only actual good looking one, the one with the short brown hair. He's changed a lot since two years ago. He's gotten hot actually." She looks up from her nails and turns to him, placing one hand on her hip, standing flirtatiously. She waves at him "Hey there."

Maddie closes her eyes and carries on hiding behind Bailey, cursing under her breath. London waves him over, he looks over at her and closes his eyes and curses under his breath. He slowly walks over to her with his hands in his pockets, wearing a tight white t-shirt showing off his new perfectly sculptured body, cut short above his muscular arms, wearing denim jeans and black and white sneakers. Finally reaching her, he looks at her slowly "Hey there, London. I didn't expect to see you here." He said to her. London looked at him and smiles flirtatiously

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked him looking him up and down, checking him out. He started to feel anxious about her checking him, not wanting her to do it.

"I'm actually here for a college course. I'm guessing that you're here because it's your dad's boat, London Tipton" he slipped in the "London Tipton" part.

"You guessed right" she said with a flirtatious giggle. He looks at her confused and looks around, trying to find a way of getting out of the conversation. Still Maddie was hiding behind Bailey and cursing under her breath, hoping and praying that he would leave soon. He looks at Bailey and then behind her. He steps to the side and looks at her

"Maddie? Is that you?" Maddie opened her eyes and stood herself up straight and looked at him.

"Hello Trevor" she said with a nervous smile, followed by a nervous laugh.

**Chapter Four- "Not another argument"**

Maddie looked at Trevor as he looked back at her. Bailey was looking at both of them, of course London had lost interest as soon as she saw her reflection of herself in her pink nail polish. There was two minutes of silence, not one person spoke. Maddie was looking around and every time she glanced at him she smiled gently at him, he too looked around with his hands wedged inside his jeans pockets, smiled when his eyes met with hers. Bailey stomped her foot on the ground and sighed loudly. "For the love of God would one you speak!" She shook her head and crossed her arms across her chest waiting for one of them to utter a word.

"So..." Trevor finally said, "You hugged many trees lately?" Maddie scoffed and placed both of her hands on her hips angrily

"Have you polluted any lakes recently?" she shot back at him, flipping her hair back. He leant back and raised both of his eyebrows

"At least I'm not the one with all the splinters in her face because she's hugged too many trees" he shot back with a smirk on his face. Another scoff left her mouth

"If you had it your way there would be no trees left to hug" she shot back once at him. London popped her head

"Hey." They both stopped arguing and looked at her. "I have more nail polish in my room and I could put some diamonds on it" she clapped her hands together "yay me" she walked off quickly towards her room. Both of their eyes followed her as she walked off, each had an eyebrow raised looking at her as they would usually look at her when she says something stupid. They both shook their heads at the same time and looked back at one another

"I see it's still the same old London Tipton" he said to her

"Yeah, and in a year she still aint gained a brain cell" she said back to him

"Wonder if she still keeps that computer chocolate chip" he said with humour in his voice. Maddie smiled and looked down, a laugh escaped from her mouth

"Yeah, I'm sure she still has that in her room sometimes, I caught her trying to eat it the other day." She carried on laughing. Trevor raised his eyebrows with amusement

"Serious? Wow, I've never met something like her in my life, well I guess that's because I'm always surrounded by smart people" he said with a shrug.

"I think maybe that's why" Maddie added. Trevor nodded at her and looked around again, his hands still wedged in his pockets, Maddie also looked around, and the conversation had come to a total holt once more. Bailey was still standing there, watching them as they just stood there looking around and not making conversation at all. She sighed once more and stepped between both of them

"Okay, you two are very smart people surely you have something to talk about." They both looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders. Bailey shook her head. "You've got nothing to talk about? Surely you have something to talk about." Again both of them just shrugged their shoulders and carried on looking around. Maddie finally opened her mouth

"So, Trevor do you still want to become President of the United States?" She asked him. Trevor looked back at her and nodded

"Yeah, I'm still very interested" he answered back to her.

"Well you can count my vote out" she flipped her hair back once more and started to walk off. Trevor turned and walked after her, he softly grabbed her arm and spun her around. She looked back at him as he stared back at her

"Yeah, well I don't need some vote off a tree hugger" he shot back at her. She stood still in one place and placed both of her hands back on her hips

"Well as I said two years ago, if you had it your way there would be no trees left to hug." She shot at him followed by a glare.

"Oh please Maddie, why don't you just cry me a river"

"Well if I did 'cry you a river' you'd most probably pollute it" she carried on glaring at him. He pulled one hand out of his pocket and pointed at her

"Tree hugger!" He said with the tone of his voice increasing

"World polluter! She shot back at him with the tone of her voice increasing. He leant towards her more

"Do you want to kiss me again?" He shouted at her

"I'm surprised someone as smart as you had to ask again!" She shouted and grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him towards her, she kissed him deeply, he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her back, running his hands up her back. He slid his tongue into her mouth and made the kiss much deeper. Her hands ran from his neck up into his new short hairstyle, running her fingers through it. Bailey looked at them in shock, she couldn't take her eyes off them, one minute they were arguing and the next they were making out with one another, both with their tongues down one another's throats. Maddie pushed him away and pointed her finger at him. "I hate you!" She shouted at him.

"And I hate you more!" He shouted back at her. He looked at her with hunger in his eyes. "I will never speak to you again Maddie, mark my word. This was a onetime thing"

"You bet your sweet ass it was!" She shouted back at him, looking at him with hunger also in her eyes. He leaned towards her

"I'll see you in my room in five minutes!" He once again shouted at her. She placed her hands on her hips as he walked down the decking of the boat, pulling along his suitcase.

"You bet your sweet ass you will!" She shouted down the boat still with anger in her voice, and then he was gone, he entered the lobby and checked himself in. Maddie was still huffing with the amount of arguments that had just happened. She looked at Bailey with anger still her eyes but also contained hunger for him. She snapped at Bailey. "What?"

Bailey shook her head in an innocent way. "Nothing. It's just-"

It's just what?" Maddie interrupted her.

"It's just, you and that Trevor guy were just arguing and then kissed and then you started arguing again and later you're going back to his room, Maddie, seriously, what on grandfather's ranch was going on there?"

Maddie shrugged and leant back against the wall. She felt hot and flustered from the passionate kiss that Trevor had just flourished her with. She had felt that way once before and it was with him, but now the kiss felt different, he was a much better kisser, she could taste his tongue this time, she could taste him, there was something different about him, he felt more macho and more manly. He took control of her and she had never felt that way before. Two years ago he was the best kiss that she had ever had but now his kiss was more different and she loved that, even though he was the complete opposite of her with caring about the environment there was something about him that intrigued her and she wanted more of it. Was it the passion of their arguments that she wanted, did she want to have all of the arguments before they kissed and was that the reason that their kisses were passionate and powerful or was it because she had feelings for this guy who was incredibly hot and toned. Was it his scent that came off him whilst they kissed, was it the taste of his tongue, was it the taste of him? Maddie had no idea what was going on in her head, before the trip Trevor was just a guy that she had an argument with in the art gallery and thought was cute when he walked through the hotel doors of the Tipton, now he's hot Trevor who she can't wait to kiss again. She had no idea what was going on in her head, but what she did know was she wanted to kiss him again and feel the passion she had felt earlier.

**Chapter Five- "What is this I'm feeling?"**

Half of the day had passed and Maddie was deciding if she should go to Trevor's room and have a passionate make-out session or to stay away from him because she has had her heart broken too many times in her eighteen years of being on the planet. She questioned herself too many times, she didn't know what to do. There was an incredibly handsome guy on the ship that is an amazing kisser but she didn't know if he would like her back, was it just a spare of the moment thing that possesses him to kiss her like that; is it the arguments that flare him up and make him want to kiss her like that? Maddie had no clue; she kept repeating everything in her mind, not knowing with what to go with, to go with her heart or her head. She puzzled and puzzled but still she couldn't decide on what to go with. Why did she have to be both caring and smart, that was Maddie's greatest downfall. She stood by the side of the ship, resting her arms on the railings looking out at the ocean, hoping that something in the far distance would give her some kind of idea on what she should do, but there was nothing, just outline of the coast of Florida, the ocean water beneath her and the sun setting in the distance, nothing helped her with her decision. The wind ran through her hair, blowing it to the of her, strands of her hair blowing in her face, this irritated her, she cared about her hair and took pride in it but sometimes she wished that she had never allowed herself to grow it to the length that it stood. The wind blew in her ears which meant that everything that surrounded her sounded muffled. She heard a muffled voice behind her but couldn't make out who's voice it was. She turned around slowly and saw that it was the handsome Trevor standing behind her, his hands in his pockets and an angry look on his face. "Maddie, I thought we agreed that we would be going back to my room. I waited around for you and you didn't show. Where have you been?" She just stared him, he stared back at her, his eyebrows still furrowed, he released his hands from his pockets and opened his arms out wide. "Well, are you gonna answer me, you usually have a lot to say to me, so tell me, why didn't you show up?"

She finally opened her mouth. "Honestly. I didn't know what to do." Trevor frowned in confusion, he looked around and then looked back at her

"You didn't know what to do? I asked you to come back to my room, that doesn't need a lot of thinking, you show up and we argue and we make out, that was the plan, Maddie." And there was her answer, he just wanted to argue and make out with her. She felt her heart and turned her head towards the ocean as she could feel a tear building up in her eyes, she didn't want to see that he had made her upset. She tried so hard to keep her tear from rolling down her cheek but it was too late, the tear escaped her eyes and trickled slowly down her cheek, leaving a cold chill after as the cool ocean air blew on her face. Trevor frowned again with confusion, he walked slowly towards her. "Maddie, why did you just turn your back to me?" She didn't answer him because she knew her voice was full of emotion and he would be able to tell that she was upset. He carried on walking towards her slowly but still she didn't turn around. Now his anger had started to fade and instead of feeling anger he felt worry. He was worried that there was something wrong with her. "Maddie, is everything okay?" And still she didn't answer him, she sniffled softly so that he didn't hear her as another tear escaped her eye, trickling down her cheek. He placed his hand softly on her shoulder, she didn't move and carried on looking out at the ocean. "Maddie, please could you tell me what's wrong? It's not like you to not carry on an argument." The tone of his voice was soft now, something that she's never heard before, it had a caring tone. He carefully turned her around and looked at her, her eyes were closed as she didn't want another tear to escape her eye but he had already noticed that she had been crying. He had noticed the trail marks of where the tears had trickled down her soft cheeks. He raised his hand to her cheek and softly ran his thumb over her cheeks, wiping any tears that had trickled down her face away. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, her eyes had become red and bloodshot. He had removed his thumb from her cheek and carried on stroking it softly. "Are you going to tell me why you were crying, Maddie?" He asked in a soft and caring tone. She sniffled once more and looked up at him.

"I was crying because I didn't think that you cared about me" she finally admitted. A small smile appeared on his face. "Don't mock me" she spat out at him. He shook his head at her

"I'm not mocking you, I'm just smiling because you honestly didn't think that I cared about you? Maddie, c'mon, if I didn't care about you then why the hell am I always wanting to kiss you whenever I'm around you? Why would I search the whole ship trying to find you if I didn't care about you?"

She smiled softly at him, hearing the words that he just said. "You searched the whole ship for me?" He nodded at her softly still looking into her eyes.

"Maddie, if I didn't care about you then I wouldn't have bothered trying to search for you. You know when you didn't show up in my room I honestly thought that you didn't like me, I was thinking oh great it's another girl who's going to break my heart again. Maddie, I like you, a lot and yeah I know we always end up arguing but that's because we're opposite in what we think about in the environment and that's what I like about you because if we were too much alike then there would a lot more arguments, we would clash and that would be a problem because I don't want to argue with you all the time"

She carried on looking at him, she looked at him with relief in her eyes. "You don't?"

"Maddie, tell me this, who would want to be with somebody if they're just going to argue all the time, that's not a healthy relationship. A healthy relationship is where you're having fun, you're with the person you want to be with because you're happy together and because you get on, not because you're always arguing." A small smile had broke through her soft delicate rosy red lips with another tear escaping her eyes, dropping down her cheek but this time it was a happy tear, and again, Trevor stroked her tear away softly with his thumb. He gazed softly into her eyes. "Maddie, would you go out for dinner with me?"

The smile on her face had widened, however the smile was soft and polite, she nodded softly, for some reason she say any words after the mini speech that he had said to her. Trevor leaned in and kissed the top of her forehead; she closed her eyes and sighed softly as he kissed her. She ran her arms around his body and placed her hands softly on his back, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled closer to him, one of his hands placed on the back of her head, he rested his chin on her forehead and looked out at the ocean, he moved his head back slightly and kissed her forehead once more. They stood in silence for a long time, taking in all that had happened and just allowing themselves to hold one another and for once not have an argument.

Trevor walked Maddie back to her suite, his hand in her eyes, stroking his thumb along her knuckles, the whole journey from the west deck of the Tipton SS to her suite on the opposite side of the ship there wasn't a word uttered, they just walked in silence, allowing themselves to enjoy the piece that they've never experienced before their conversation earlier, they had finally arrived at her suite and she turned to him. "This is my stop" she finally said to him. He just kept looking at her, he couldn't take his gaze of her, there was just something mesmerising about her, maybe it was because she was stunning or maybe because she smart or maybe it was because she was a caring person? He had no idea but all he knew was that he had to have her.

"So, about tomorrow, you still want to go out on a date with me?" He finally said. She smiled up at him and nodded.

"That would be great, yes"

"I've been told that the restaurant aboard this ship is very classy and that's where I'm going to take you, so dress smart and I'll meet you there at six, tomorrow. I was going to say smart and beautiful but you'll look beautiful no matter what." He told her and was followed by a laugh of embarrassment. "Wow, I've just heard that and it was so corny. I said it my head and it sounded fine but when I said it then, wow that was embarrassing." She smiled up at him

"It wasn't embarrassing or corny, I thought it was lovely, you called me beautiful and every girl would love to hear that. Thank you"

"You're welcome." He carried on gazing into her eyes. "Well, I guess this is goodnight then."

She nodded at him. "I guess that it is." He leant down to her and pecked her softly on the lips. As she pulled away a smile appeared on her face. "That was the softest kiss you've ever gave me"

"I know because the rest have been like, angry kisses so they're powerful, but I wanted to be gentle with you then and I guess it worked." She smiled and nodded. "Well I'll see you tomorrow at six." He said once again

"I'll see you then, Trevor. Goodnight." She leant back up to him and pecked his lips once more. She grabbed the handle of the door and entered her suite, not taking her eyes off him until she closed the door completely. As she closed the door, Trevor turned around and punched the air."Yes!" He started to dance his happy dance that he had made up when he was child, shuffling his feet on the floor and punching his hands up in the air, little did he know that he wasn't alone in the corridor, he turned around and stopped to find Mr Moseby standing there looking at him strangely. Trevor cleared his throat and dropping his hands down to his side and nodded. "Mr Moseby." He walked passed him quickly, placing his hand on his head in embarrassment, his face turning a bright red colour as he headed down the long narrow corridor.

**Chapter Six- "The First Date"**

It was the next night, Maddie was in the suite undeceive on what to wear, she was becoming nervous about having her first date with the guy that makes her feel all weird inside. The thought of him sitting in front of her, showing off his 'cannot-resist-smile' for her. She could feel the sweat appearing on her forehead. Why was she becoming so nervous about what she's going to wear, it was just a dinner date with a guy, a guy who makes her happy and who makes her feel like she is the only girl on the planet and who is for him, and she loved the way he made her feel a lot better after their conversation and feel comfortable and safe in his arms.

She was undeceive what to wear when she heard a knock on the door, she rushed over to the door, her hair pulled back in a pony without her make-up on, she knew that it wouldn't be Trevor as he was meeting her in boat's restaurant in over an hour but something then popped into her mind, what if it was him calling to tell her that he can't make it to the date after all, that he has to cancel and that he doesn't really feel anything for her. She heard the knock on the door getting louder, it didn't sound like the knock of a man, it was too weak, it was more lady like. She opened the door to find her new found friend Bailey standing there. She walked through the door and looked at her. "I have a problem." She blurted out. She was about to say something else when she saw Maddie standing there with a worried look on her face. "Is everything okay? You look like you're about to breakdown."

Maddie sighed and walked over to her bed, she sat down and buried her face into her hands. She murmured through her hands. "I have a date in an hour with Trevor and I have no idea what to wear." Bailey tilted her head to the side, trying to take in everything that Maddie had just told her.

"Isn't Trevor that guy that you were arguing with yesterday and you made out with one another?" Maddie nodded into her hands. She placed her finger on her chin. "So, now you're going on a date with the guy? I thought that you kept arguing with him and that he was against everything that you believe in?"

She removed her head from her hands and looked up at her. "Yeah, he doesn't care about the environment and I do, but we're both smart and he's actually a caring man and he said that he searched around the whole ship to find me yesterday because I didn't show up in his suite. I mean if that doesn't mean anything then I don't know what does." Bailey nodded with agreement and with that Maddie sighed once more. "I just don't know what to wear, I want to wear the best thing for him because I don't want him to think that I'm a tramp, okay I don't come from a rich family like he does but I know how to dress." Bailey sat down next to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. She looked at her.

"Then let me help you get ready, I don't mind doing it. I mean I would go and ask London but she's most probably too busy looking at herself in her nail polish or even her diamond encrusted mirror." This made Maddie giggle because she knew that it was most probably the truth. She nodded and looked towards her closet of clothes, she lifted her arm to her closet and gestured towards them.

"I don't have a lot of clothes to wear, I didn't pack too many going out clothes, I just brought along the essentials. But every time I look at them I think, 'do you think he'll like it? Most probably not'. How do I choose, Bailey?" She grabs her arms and starts to shake her. "Tell me what I should do?"

"Well you can stop shaking me for a start." Maddie let go of Bailey and apologised to her, followed by a sigh. Bailey stood up and walked over to her closet, she placed one hand on her hip and placed her finger on her chin, looking at all of the clothes that Maddie had, she was thinking which one would be good when she saw one that stood out the most. She smiled and turned to Maddie. "I've found the perfect dress for you."

Trevor walked towards the restaurant, he dressed up especially for her, he wore a white shirt which was tight to his body and he had raised the sleeves up to below his elbows. He didn't want to be too dressed up so he wore his denim jeans with a pair of grey and white converses. He had restyled his hair and spiked it up perfectly, to make him look like he's ready for his date he threw on some of his night time cologne. He walked over to the waiter where he stood at his post with menus that where hidden by the desk. The waiter wore a green waistcoat with a pale yellow shirt and a green tie with the Tipton logo stamped onto it. He wore grey trousers with black shoes. The man wasn't young, he had black hair which was slicked back with a lot of gel. Trevor approached him and he looked up at her.

"May I help you, sir?" He said a strong Mexican accent. The man was from a Mexican heritage. Trevor nodded

"I booked a table for two under Williams, Trevor Williams." He told the waiter. The waiter looked down at the records of bookings, he noticed his name.

"Si, I see you here. A table for two." He picked up two menus. "If you would follow me, Mr Williams." He set off and walked towards their table, Trevor followed behind and they both arrived at their table. Trevor pulled out his chair and sat down, he took the menu off the waiter as he handed it to him. "Your date has not arrived yet?" The waiter asked Trevor. Trevor looked down at his watch.

"She's not meant to be here for another five minutes, I arrived early, you see." He answered. The waiter gave him a 'as if' look and turned and walked back to his stand. Trevor looked back down at his watch once more feeling anxious because what if the waiter was right, he had never listened to anybody before, especially not a waiter that he has never met before two minutes ago. He had never been nervous about going on a date with a girl before but with Maddie it felt different, he felt very nervous, he was scared in case she stood him up, he knew that she wouldn't but deep down he had doubts that maybe the she could, but his thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the waiter.

"Sir," Trevor looked up at the waiter who was standing there. "Your company for the night has arrived." Trevor turned his head to find Maddie standing behind him. His eyes widened. She stood there in a tight black dress that showed off her curves in the right places, the dress had thick straps. She wore black high heeled shoes which made her legs look longer and silkier. Her hair was curled and dropped down over her shoulder and down hair back. Her lips shone when she smiled with her shiny peach lip gloss. Trevor stood up with respect and smiled at her.

"Hi." He was completely shocked by her beauty, he wished that he could say more to her but the words that he wanted weren't able to leave his mouth. She smiled back at him with her shiny lips.

"Hi." He gestured to the seat. The waiter was ready behind the chair took her in, but Trevor walked towards the chair and gestured to him that he would do it. The waiter glared at him and took a step back. Maddie took her seat as Trevor pushed her in. He looked down at her with a smile, she too smiled back at him. "Thank you."

He nodded and retreated back to his seat, he leaned over and handed her the menu. Trevor looked at his menu at the same time as her. She was glancing over the words, she had no idea what to eat, there was so much food to choose from. From time to time he would glance over his menu at her, she caught him a few times which meant he would hide back behind his menu. She giggled at his embarrassed face because he looked at her.

They both placed their knives and forks down on the plate at the same time, she picked up her glass of water and took a small sip of it. He looked up at and smiled. "Did you enjoy your chicken?" He asked her.

"I loved it, thank you for asking. How was your meal?" She asked him.

"It was amazing, you were right, the food here is delicious. This place is awesome, I would've never thought such a beautiful place would be a ship." She smiled and took another sip of her water. He leant forward and whispered to her. "Do you want to hear a secret?"

She leant forward and whispered back. "Always." She smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"I never thought that I was going to be on a date when I just came for a lecture because of college and all but the truth is, I never thought that I would meet you and you're the only person I've wanted to go on a date with since I met you."

Her smile grew wider, she leaned over and took his hand in hers. She looked deeply into his eyes. "That is the most sweetest thing that anybody has ever said to me." She leaned closer to him and softly says. "Thank you"

He stroked his thumb over her knuckles softly. "You're welcome. I would say that any day to you because it's what I've always thought." He told her in a soft gentle voice. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms and kiss her with all the passion that he had in him, but he was unable to as he was in a public place and it would frowned upon by others. He carried on looking at her and leaned slowly towards her. "Do you want to go for a walk on the deck after here?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes. I would like that a lot."

**Chapter Seven- "It's a beautiful night"**

Trevor and Maddie both walked along the top deck of the Tipton SS hand in hand. The night had drawn in and ocean cool air had hit them. Maddie felt the coldness hit her skin, goosebumps rose from her skin, she could feel a shiver building up inside of her, she tried her hardest to keep it in, she didn't want to ruin the night with her being a nesh person, but it was too late a shiver escaped her body and shook through her whole body from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. The trembles shook down her hand which meant that Trevor felt it. He looked at her and noticed the goosebumps on her arms. He released their hands and removed his jacket, he placed it on her shoulders. She looked up at him. "You didn't have to do that." She told him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's not a big deal. I did it because I'm a gentleman and that's what gentleman do. We make sure that the lady is always comfortable and that even means making sure that they're not cold." Instead of placing his hand back in hers her wrapped his arm around her and stroked her arm, making her feel warmer.

They walked along the top of the deck, they looked around at the people who were also walking along the deck, he had noticed there was a lot of people walking along the deck which was unusual because of the time. It was around 9.50pm. He looked at her. "Do you have any idea why there are so many people on the upper deck tonight?" He asked her. She nodded and looked at him.

"They here because eclipse tonight. We can see it much better from the ocean because there aren't so many lights as if there was on the land." Trevor nodded as he understood her. She smiled at him and playfully pushed him in the chest. "And I thought you were smart?" She asked followed by a giggle. He smiled down at her and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah I know I'm smart around the whole school stuff and grammar but when it comes to the whole taking a girl out and trying to impress her then I suck, really bad. And also, when I'm really nervous I tend to forget things."

She looked at him and smiled. "You're nervous? Why? I'm nobody important?" she questioned him. Trevor stopped which meant that the both of them stopped. He turned and raised his eyebrow at her.

"Do you not remember what I just said in there?" She looked at him and tilted her head to the side. "Maddie, I don't just say all that stuff if I don't mean it. I don't say no to dates because I hoped that one day that I would meet up with you again. Maddie, I care about you so much and I get nervous around you because I don't ever want to look like a complete idiot in front of you. I babble a lot." He raises his eyebrow again and looks around. "Which is what I am doing now." He raises his hand and covered his eye. "Wow, I really need to stop."

She giggled and took his hand down from his eye and held onto it. "I don't think that you're babbling. I thought what you said was the sweetest thing that I've ever heard. I thought back in there was the sweetest thing but you topped it. Right here. Right now."

He looked down and smiled and then looked back at her. "You have no idea how much that means to me because I swear I thought I was babbling and that's what my problem is and I can't help but babble when I'm nervous and-" He was cut off by her lips on his. She was kissing him softly. She pulled away and looked at him, licking his lips as he pulled away. "Mm"

She looked at him. "You liked that, huh?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I did." He nodded as he answered. He placed his finger on his lips. "Your cherry lip gloss was tasty. Should've really had that for desert than that piece of strawberry cake." He smiled at her, she smiled back at him and giggled, pushing his chest playfully once more. "I know this is going to sound a little cheesy but I would really like to taste your lips again."

She smiled up at him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, their lips locked and she softly kissed him. He could feel himself smiling into the kiss but didn't care because he knew that he loved every minute of their kiss. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. She raised her hands up his arms to his neck, she softly placed her hand on his neck and ran her fingers through the tiny strands of hair on the back of his neck. He softly stroked his fingers along the fabric of her dress which settled on her hips but he moved his hands more around her body and slid his hands down to her firm buttocks and softly grasped both cheeks. She felt his hands squeeze her butt cheeks but didn't flinch as she liked the feeling of his hands on her buttocks, they felt right, this all felt right, however their romantic moment was interrupted by the clearing of the throat of somebody behind them. They both removed their lips from one another and Maddie turned her body around to find both London and Zack behind them. Zack had his arms crossed across his chest, tapping his foot on the ground, glaring mostly at Trevor who just stood there embarrassed as his hands were still on her buttocks. He removed his hands and wedged them back into his pockets of his jeans.

London had her head tilted to the side, she was looking at Trevor with a confused look on her face. He leaned forwards. "Yes, London, we have met before. You may not get it right now but soon you will realise who I am." He told her but she still stood there looking at him with the same confused and stupid look on her face. Zack looked at her and shook his head, he looked quickly back at them.

"Do you mind telling me what was going on there?" He said with a tone that a father or a protective brother would have said to his sister.

Maddie shook her head at him. "Zack this is none of your business." He carried on glaring at him. He walked passed her and carried on glaring at him.

"Why were you kissing her? She's my sweet thing?" He asked him in a jealous tone in his voice.

"Zack I was never your sweet thing. This is Trevor and it's not like I've only known him for an hour. I met him two years ago. Please, just back off." She warned him. She wasn't going to have another guy run off because Zack threatened them because she was his 'sweet thing'. Maddie would always explain that she would never be with him as she was so much older than him.

"Look, I don't want to cause any trouble but I'm trying to have a nice date her with Maddie." Trevor said in one of the calmest voices. Maddie turned around and looked at him, she was overwhelmed by how calm he was with this situation. She knew that he would always win because of his bulging muscles that looked like they were about to ripped through his shirt and flex right in front of her. Maddie then looked back Zack with a glare. She wasn't happy that Zack always wanted to ruin her dates, he had never allowed her to have a perfect date because he wanted her.

"Zack, London, would you please leave us alone. I just want to have my date with Trevor. Is that so hard to ask?" She asked them both, she wanted them to both feel guilty for what they've done.

"I don't even know why I'm here, I was just dragged out of my room where I was looking at myself in my diamond incrusted mirror." London blurted out even though it meant nothing to Maddie. Of course London being London she didn't really care, all she cared about was herself so she had to throw it in.

Zack felt it and realised what he had done was wrong. He sighed and dropped his hands to the side. "I'm sorry, Maddie. I didn't mean to ruin your date, I was just looking out for you." Zack replied to her.

"I know you were and that's sweet of you but I'm a big girl now, I can handle whatever life brings me." She told Zack who apologetically hugged her and turned to London who was still staring at Trevor. She still couldn't quite figure out where she had seen him before. Zack looked at her confused and then back at him and then back to London.

"London, it is Trevor, he's already told you that." Zack told her but still she couldn't stop staring at him and looking confused. It took a long time for London to realise anything unless it belonged to her, that was when she was quick on her feet. Zack shook his head at her and sighed loudly. He turned to Maddie once more. "Maddie, I'm really sorry if I ruined your date and I promise I won't do it again and I won't bring Princess Airhead along with me next time." He turned back to London. "C'mon, London. We're going now." He took her arm and pulled her down the deck.

Maddie turned back to Trevor who was staring down at her with a smile on his face. "Don't worry, that didn't embarrass me. I know what Zack was doing there, I know he's not your real brother but I sadly do that to my younger sister and she hates me for doing it."

She smiled up at him. "You know you are the most amazing guy that I've ever met, most guys are scared away by Zack." She told him.

He raised his hand to her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm not like most guys because I would never do that to you. I would stand by your side whether you want me there or not." He reassured her with a cool and calm voice.

She smiled at him. "Where have you been for the past two years of my life?" She questioned him.

"Well I've been in Florida, working and studying but I've always been thinking of you. When we were going to meet again, hoping that we were going to meet again and hoping that I could kiss your lips again." He said with a charming voice.

Maddie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That was absolutely beautiful." She responded to him.

"Thank you." He said with a flash of his 'can't-resist-smile'. She burst out laughing.

"But it was one of the corniest things that I've ever heard." She said whilst laughing. He too burst out laughing knowing that what he had said was corny, it was the truth but was corny. He leant down and kissed her forehead softly whilst she softly laughed into his chest. He leant his chin against her forehead and laughed a little too.

**Chapter Eight-"He's the one"**


End file.
